Sanger Fair
Sanger Fair (サンジャー ペー- Sanjaa Peir) is a mysterious man who appears before the main characters of Claw and Fang Tales for the purpose of competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament (天下一武道会, Tenka'ichi Budōkai) on the Northern Continent. Appearance Sanger bears the appearance of a man in his early to mid-twenties. With a slender frame, light voice, and long purple hair tied up in a ponytail that hangs over his shoulder, Sanger befits the standard bishōnen appearance, and has been called "cute" by both men and women alike. His attire is akin to that of what mages are said to wear, a long-sleeved, turtlenecked shirt with matching black pants and shoes, as well as the standard hooded cloak that he uses to conceal his face. Personality Sanger is a young man who doesn't believe in the concept of fate; seeing himself as immune to the "plays of the upper beings"—amusingly enough, while this implies a great deal of seriousness, Sanger is a cunning and shrewd man who is generally laid-back with a trickster personality akin to a tanuki, and what is interesting to note is that Melissa Browning has quite a bit of trouble attempting to keep up with his slyness; something that's completely uncharacteristic of her. For some strange reason, Sanger can usually be found near the scene of an important event, but he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often knows more information than he lets on, and despite being a major player, he acts only as a catalyst, having others, especially the main trio, do the work for him; much to their ire. What should be noted is that Sanger has an unusual interest in Kisara Daikoku; attempting to help her conquer her darkness—this, along with his other traits, makes him an indispensable ally to the protagonists. History Powers & Abilities Immense Power: '''Sanger possesses a large amount of power that anyone who witnesses it claims to be unlike anything else in the universe, completely unrelated to any known form of energy such as reiatsu, chakra, or chi. It is actually theorized his energy is a combination of multiple types of energy. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While his exactly level of skill is unknown, as he is the type who prefers to utilise magic, Sanger shows some profiency is hand-to-hand combat, to the point that he can utilise this as a method of combat and forego magic entirely. He's also shown skill in targeting pressure points to knock out opponents. Magical Abilities '''Master Magician: One of Sanger's most notable skills is his masterful usage of Western Magic. Posessing knowledge of multiple spells, Sanger is skilled in both offensive, defensive, supplementary, and even healing magic, and can use spells without incanting, although, like all Western Mages, he requires an activation code, in his case, Restia Excellar Ziodyne. *'Master Healer': Sanger is seen possessing great skill in healing magic, able to create fields of energy where anyone within the space he creates is subject to his healing powers. In this manner, he can heal nearly any wound, and was able to restore Marin to peak condition after a brutal beatdown from Jack. He has also shown the ability to restore a being's energy supplies. *'Elemental Magic: '''One of Sanger's many magical skills, and unique in the fact that he seems to possess many. Sanger is very skilled in elemental magic, showing off both '''Light' and Wind based spells in his battles. Trivia Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Claw and Fang Tales Category:Mundus Magicus